


From the Rose Garden

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Candy Candy Final Story, F/M, Final Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: From his private Heaven, the Rose Garden, Anthony answers the letter that Candy has written for him. One-shot inspired by theCandy Candy: The Final Story.
Relationships: Anthony Brown/Candice "Candy" White
Kudos: 5





	From the Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desde el Portal de las Rosas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694705) by Lily de Wakabayashi. 



**From the Rose Garden.**

_To Miss Candice White Ardley._

_My sweet Candy:_

It’s a pity that the letters written in Heaven cannot be sent to the Earth; if it would be posible, the first thing I would do is clarify you that the place where I’m now is not called Heaven but that’s how you know it and I’ll continue to use this term to make you feel more comfortable. You can be calm, however, I’m very well in this place, from where I’ve been able to follow each of the steps you take.

Stair would be happy to write to you too, if he could. It was a surprise to met him here, although I should rather say that it wasn’t astonishment but anger what I felt when I saw him. I would have liked to live a little longer and he decided to voluntarily give up his life! But I couldn't stay mad at Stair for long because I ended up understanding that his sacrifice was for preserve a pure desire that not just anyone could understand. Also, there will be two ‘angels’ who will take care of you from here, Candy.

My mother would have loved to meet you; As I told you on several times, you both are so similar that sometimes it was difficult for me to differentiate between you and her in my mind. She would have liked that I’ve been happy by your side but, by now, you must know well that we aren’t completely masters of our destiny, not even the clouds are free to move where they want to go because they depend on the wind. Isn't that what my mother's younger brother, my uncle Albert, told you?

I don't know what has been more surprising, knowing that your Prince on the Hill is my Uncle William or that you had fallen in love in London with someone you say looks like me. My sweet Candy, not even in my darkest thoughts could I’ve imagined that my uncle was my rival, that mysterious Prince of the Hill that you clung before met me. I must confess, although you already knew it, that I was very jealous of the man who had captivated your heart and it bothered me that you thought we were physically the same, I didn't want to like you just because of my resemblance to _him_. Now that I know who is the Prince of the Hill, I can't help but laugh, my Candy, because it's stupid to get mad at the fact that a nephew looks so much like his uncle. Who would have guessed it, anyway? However, I cannot continue to be jealous of my Uncle William, considering how well he has taken care of you in my place. On the contrary, I’ll always be eternally grateful to him for having consented to adopt you, Candy, only he could have rescue you from the clutches of the Leagans.

Regarding that man you say looks like me, Terrence Grandchester, do you really believe we are so alike, my sweet Candy? I think your problem is you get carried away by the physique and don't pay much attention to other things, my little rogue, because I'm sure there aren't two other men in the world who are as opposite as Terrence Grandchester and me. I'm not surprised he was upset when you compared him with me, Terrence must have had the same feeling of desolation that I experienced when you compared me to your Prince on the Hill. I must admit that this rebellious actor would not be the man I would choose to take my place in your heart, Candy, but to be honest, I don't think I can actually accept someone as my understudy. However, I recognize Terrence loved you to the point of wanting your happiness and doing everything in his power to protect you, which is the only thing I wanted for you, that someone did for you what I can no longer do. But I don't understand why you say you hope I’ve already forgiven you for everything, is it because you fell in love with Terrence? If so, you don't have to worry, I know that all you had done is let your heart guide you and I don't have to get mad about it.

And regarding my death, Candy, it wasn't your fault. My uncle William was guilty neither. Death is one more step on the road we travel and no one can stop or prevent it, so stop carrying that burden and just promise me you’ll continue living with a beautiful smile on your lips. Don't look back, you must stay strong to face what destiny has in store for you. When you realize how much you have been loved, you’ll never feel alone.

I know that someone else will keep your heart warm and safe from now on, I know that someone else will keep you safe from the storm, but I'll be with you wherever you go, so you'll never be alone, Candy. I'm already gone where the wind blows, where the souls that have left the world of the living go, but I'll always protect you from the Rose Garden.

Thank you, Candy. I'm also very happy to have met you.

_Yours, for all Eternity._

_Anthony._

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Candy Candy and I don’t make any profit with this work.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes.**  
>  This is a translation of my fanfic _Desde el Portal de las Rosas_ , which was written in Spanish and published on FanFiction. I got inspiration from the song _I Will Be With You (Where the Lost Ones Go)_ , sung by Sarah Brightman and Paul Stanley, and from the _Candy Candy: The Final Story_ , this is the possible answer that Anthony could give to the letter that Candy wrote for him.


End file.
